


You, Me and the Music

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, it was surprisingly relaxing to do, nothing terrible, rails with pails, sweet ladies doing sweet lady stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes - not always, sometimes, which is really, really different from always -, when they were both stressed out and sad and angry, when the moons were high in the sky and when there was nothing - absolutely nothing - to do, they both liked to listen to music - often Damara's choice, because she owned the tapes -, smoke some perfectly legal stuff and make out a bit. <br/>Porrim really liked the make-out part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/gifts).



> Hi! So yeah, I was also really inspired by your prompt about Porrim and Damara. You're right, they'd be really cool in pale ! So I drew a tiny pair of rails with pails for you. I apologise for the mistakes in the dialogue, if there were any, and I hope you'll have a cool day !

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

(They're listening to 2013 hit songs such as Stolen Dance, Down by the River or One Day. The perfect songs to chill and give nice handjobs to each other. Yeah.)


End file.
